


Le Chocolat

by ghoulaesthetics



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Suggestive Themes, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, hana is so tired of sombra's shit, its like one sentence, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulaesthetics/pseuds/ghoulaesthetics
Summary: “Babe--This is--This is really stupid, you know?” Hana grumbled, pulling her soft sweater tighter around her body. “It’s like 2 a.m., I want to go home, everything’s gonna be on sale tomorrow so it’s not like we’re going to be missing anyth--”She was abruptly cut off when Sombra turned to look at her, an expression of utter bewilderment on her face.“Missing anything? Do you even know why we’re here right now?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> late valentine's day stuff. probably because i didn't do anything on the day of & i get to see my girlfriend tomorrow instead so i'm still in the mood for it lmao
> 
> it's three in the morning and i have class at eight just take it.

“Babe--This is--This is really stupid, you know?” Hana grumbled, pulling her soft sweater tighter around her body. “It’s like 2 a.m., I want to go home, everything’s gonna be on sale tomorrow so it’s not like we’re going to be missing anyth--”

She was abruptly cut off when Sombra turned to look at her, an expression of utter bewilderment on her face. 

“ _ Missing _ anything? Do you even know why we’re here right now?” 

She was looking at her expectantly, apparently still wide awake despite the late hour. Hana was almost positive she was being screwed with, if not for the genuine excitement her girlfriend seemed to display earlier at the prospect of heading out to the twenty-four hour grocer. 

“I mean,” she shrugged, “I would  _ assume _ , since we’re in the chocolate aisle, that it has something to do with that.” 

She scoffed. “Smartass. But yeah, that’s exactly why. The chocolate. The  _ discounted  _ chocolate. The good stuff.” She picked up two boxes from the shelf at random and held them in front of Hana’s face. “You know what these are, yeah?” Again, she looked at here with clear expectations. 

Hana rolled her eyes and pushed the boxes lightly back towards Sombra. “Yeah, I do, because I got you a box  _ yesterday _ .” 

She shook her head, examining the price tags on the back. “Right, but you got them at full price.”

“Right. Because it was before Valentine’s. Like I’ve been doing for the past two years.” She wasn’t going to be helping Sombra with whatever weird little chocolate mission she had apparently set herself on, but she knew better than to try and deter her when she had her heart set on something. That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to give her a hard time along the way, especially if it mean she got dragged out in the cool February night air because of it. 

“And I love you and appreciate it very much.” She paused in her explanation to give Hana a quick peck on the cheek in gratitude. “But look. Some of these only come out at this time of the year. And they cost way too much to stock up on them  _ before _ they go on sale. And I’m not about to let some bitchy PTA mom get into a fight with me in the aisle like that one tried to last year. Do you remember Barbara, Hana? Do you remember Barb?” 

Hana winced at the memory. She most certainly did remember Barb and her god-awful child, who did nothing but film his mother’s screaming tantrum. They had left the store that day empty handed, but as far as she was concerned it was for the best. 

“How could I possibly forget  _ Barb _ . Anyway, your point to all this would be…?” 

Sombra had begun to pull choice boxes off the shelf, and wordlessly Hana held her arms out to hold them. They had a system, and it more or less revolved around the fact that Hana had absolutely zero taste when it came to buying chocolates. Sombra considered herself a connoisseur. 

“The point,  _ Conejita _ , is that I am bound and determined to get the brands I want this year, without all the hassle of next-day sales and the people they attract. If that means hitting the stores at a quarter past midnight and pulling you out of bed to get it, then I’m okay with that.” 

She grunted under the stack of boxes, which really wasn’t all that heavy, but was getting slightly awkward to keep steady. 

“I guess… that does make some kind of sense,” she conceded. “Still don’t see why I had to be woken up for this, though.” 

“Someone needed to be the one to carry them to the car,” she snickered, and then upon seeing Hana’s face, amended, “Relax, I’ll be bringing some out too,” she cooed. 

“You better,” she muttered, not willing to show how much she enjoyed it when Sombra was intentionally cute with her--even it was was just sarcasm in this case. 

“Let’s just get these checked out and go home,” she sighed as Sombra finished both of their boxes. “I’m seriously exhausted.” 

“What’s the matter?,” she laughed as they started towards the cash, “Did I work you out too much earlier?” 

“As a matter of fact, yes,” she said flatly, which only made Sombra laugh more. “I’m dead serious. I’m gonna feel that for a week and it’s going to be all your fault,” she pouted. 

“Aw, I’m sorry,” Sombra said, still giggling as she leaned over to press another kiss to the top of her head. “How about I make it up to you later? Say, with chocolate?” 

Now it was Hana’s turn to laugh, the first time she had lightened up all night. “Yeah. Yeah, I think that’ll work just fine for me.” 

She could practically feel Sombra’s triumphant glow from having placated her from here, and for once she didn’t feel the need to start up the banter again to try and take her down a peg or two. Right now, she couldn’t say she minded one bit. The day had ended much later than she anticipated, but she figured in the case, it had been worth the lost sleep.


End file.
